


Control

by Little_Red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Suggestive comments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Lindir gets possessively jealous when he sees members the Company flirting with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was chatting with one of my friends on Tumblr about my Neglected Characters crusade, which is about showering more love on some of the forgotten Tolkien fandom characters (movies and books) from Lindir to Bard (he really does not have many reader insert fics on here!) and from Elrond to Eomer. And many in between. Just basically all the characters who have barely and Reader Insert or OFC fics. I want to change that. I know that they are not the popular characters, but there are still people who like them and would love some new fresh stories about them. Which is why I started this whole thing. If you want to keep track of it on Tumblr, it will be under the tag #nomoreneglectedcharacters. And I am @little-red-83 :)
> 
> Anyways, we were talking about a wonderful Lindir fic called A Stand In, And my friend mentioned that she’d love to see a fic where Lindir turns into an animal when he is with his love. Because he is always so prim and quiet. But when he makes love with her he is the one in charge. And that sparked this idea, which was begging to be written. So I stayed up all night and wrote this. I hope that I did it justice. I have wrote smut before but I haven’t really wrote much of the take charge kind scenario. So I really hope that it works!!!! And it is all from the readers POV. Enjoy!

*****

I watched with unveiled amusement as my foster father and his right hand catered to the loud, boisterous dwarves. I loved living in Rivendell but my adventurous human side craved a little more excitement than the peaceful valley offered. The dwarves were just what was needed to liven things up around here. In my own personal opinion. The rest of the elves thought differently, but alas I was half human and took a different outlook on things.

My mother was a human who had fallen in love with an elven trader, when they came to her village. She had left to marry and settle down with him, but after she died, my father faded out of grief and I was left alone. My father’s village sent me to live with my mother’s kin, since I had more human characteristics than they would have liked. But I was soon shunned by my mother’s people for being half elven and immortal. I was mere child of twelve at the time, forced out on my own. I survived by stealing what I needed to get by, a task which became increasingly harder as time went on. I thought I was destined to die alone in the world until the cold rainy night when Lord Elrond found me starving to death in the woods bordering his land. He brought me home and raised me as his own, that was over a century ago and I was still the one who didn’t quite fit in.

I smothered a delighted grin as I watched poor Lindir struggle to keep his cool as he waited for my Father to arrive with Gandalf and the leader of the dwarves, the good looking one. In fact there was a few good looking dwarves milling around Imladris now, especially the blonde one and his younger brother. They all fascinated me, I had never had much contact with dwarves, and these ones were proving to be most interesting. And the way they frazzled Lindir absolutely tickled me, I was mischievous by nature and I loved to tease Lindir, seeing how far I could push the loyal minstrel before he cracked. I had yet to achieve the desired result though, not that I knew what I was looking for.

I continued to peek around the corner, enjoying watching the dwarves as the talked and laughed amongst themselves. It was then that I got noticed by the young beardless dwarf, who nudged the blonde one and nodded his head in my direction, causing the rest of the table to turn and look at me.

“We have an audience.” the dwarf in the hat announced loudly, before beckoning me over. “Come closer Lass!”

I smirked and stepped around the corner, not missing the approving glances that were thrown my way. “Hello.” I said, as my eyes swept over the group, taking in every minute detail.

“Not very tall for an elf.” the raven haired dwarf commented as I neared the table, sending me a flirty wink. “But very beautiful.”

“And you are not very bearded for an dwarf.” I shot back cheekily, sending him a friendly wink in response as I stopped at the head of the table. He flushed red as the rest of the dwarves laughed, I could see Lindir standing in the background, staring at me disapprovingly.

“I like you.” the one who called me over chuckled, “I’m Bofur, what be your name?”

“I’m Y/N.” I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear, a distinctly human gesture, one that I knew drove Lindir crazy.

“Y/N? Not a very elven name.” one of the older dwarves mused as he eyed me curiously.

“My mother was human.” I explained, “And she wanted me to be named after her mother.”

“Well that explains the height. Or lack of it.” the large bald dwarf announced, as he gave me a dismissive look.

“Well nice to meet you too.” I muttered, before turning to greet the rest of the table, “And what are your names, Master Dwarves?”

“Never mind him, Dwalin’s not too keen on meeting new people.” Bofur told me, before he quickly introduced everyone.

“Nice to meet you all.” I greeted, smiling prettily at the blonde dwarf, Fili. He was quite handsome, as was Kili. And both were now asking me to come sit by them. I moved to oblige them, noting on the way by how Lindir was even more tense now that I was interacting with our guests.

I was sitting next to Fili, smiling as him and Kili both vied to keep my attentions, regaling me with stories of their youth and funny incidents with the other dwarves. I was loving it, hanging on their every word and laughing at every joke. They were a nice change from the more quiet elves that I was used too.

“Y/N?” I heard my name being called out, causing me to look away from the handsome brothers.

“Father! Mithrandir!” I exclaimed, as I got up to greet him and Gandalf.

“Father?” I heard one of the dwarves ask, with a hint of worry lacing their voice.

“Y/N!” Gandalf said, as we greeted each other “You are looking lovely as ever, my dear.”

“Thank you Gandalf .” I replied, as I looked past him, smiling at the handsome dwarf who was hanging back from the exchange.

“Oh, yes. Lady Y/N, this is Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company.” Gandalf introduced us. “Thorin, this is Y/N, Lord Elrond’s adopted daughter.”

“Lady Y/N.” Thorin greeted me in his deep voice, kissing my hand “It is a genuine pleasure to meet you.”

The way the word pleasure rolled off of his tongue caused my mind to race with ideas of the pleasures he could bring me. I was no blushing virgin, my human nature was way too inquisitive to remain a virgin for a century, or centuries, depending on how long it took me to decide to settle down.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, as I replied “It is my pleasure to meet you Master Thorin.”

“I will let you get back to entertaining our guests.” my father spoke up, as he indicated the table that Gandalf and Thorin should sit at. I smiled at Thorin one last time, not missing the way his eyes followed my movements. Or was that the way that my eyes followed his movements?

“Thank you Father.” I said softly as I went back to my seat, turning slightly when I felt a glare burning into my back. Lindir. For whatever reason there seemed to be a crack in his calm exterior. Interesting.

I spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing with the dwarves, and receiving equal amounts of flirtatious attention from Thorin, Fili and Kili, whom I learned were related. When Bofur started singing, I cheered him on. When they started throwing food, I may have taken a page straight out of my older brothers book and joined in on the fun. And I may or may not have thrown a bun at Lindir, depending on who is asking.

As the night wore on, Thorin approached me “You should consider joining me, I mean us, on our journey. I think you would find it quite invigorating.” he said, kissing my hand meaningfully before he left with Gandalf and Elrond. A knowing look from my father assured me that the choice would remain up to me, he knew better than to stand in my way.

“You should join us you know.” a voice said behind me, turning I saw that it was Fili who spoke, smiling up at me encouragingly. “Though it would do you better to get to know me, rather than my uncle.”

“Or me.” Kili added as he showed up at his brothers side, I had quickly figured that they were always together. “We can assure you that it wouldn’t be boring, cold or lonely.”

“And why would it be better if I got to know one of you instead?” I asked, crossing my arms and looking between the two brothers. Both who looked capable of showing me a _really_ good time. Fili, as nice as he was, looked like he had a wild side that promised some very passionate lovemaking. Kili, the flirt, looked like he was a pleaser and would never disappoint. And Thorin… Thorin with all his intensity, oozed the promises of impulsive quickies and screaming orgasms. All three possibilities sounded very appealing to me.

“I would!” they chimed together, flashing me charming smiles and little winks, before glaring at each other.

“I am just saying that I could definitely make it worth your while.” Fili told me seriously as he offered me his arm so we could walk together.

“And I could make it even better.” Kili announced, taking my free hand and kissing it rather suggestively, before walking on with us.

“And I know that my uncle would say that he’d be the one who’d really make it worth your while, but really, you’d be better off with me.” Fili announced.

I looked over at him “And what makes you the best?” I questioned, thoroughly enjoying the dirty, flirty banter.

“Because I’m the right age, not too young, not too old. Which means that I have just the right amount of stamina and knowledge to make your journey very memorable.” he replied, as his fingers brushed my cheek.

Kili was watching the exchange, with a challenging gleam in his eye “I may be the youngest, but that doesn’t mean that I am lacking in knowledge or stamina.” he spoke up.

“If Lord Elrond, who is on his way here, catches either one of you talking to his daughter like that, no amount of knowledge or stamina will save you.” a new voice informed us.

Fili and Kili both sprang away from me nervously, looking around wildly as if my father and a army of guards would attack at any moment. I looked Lindir, whose mouth was set in a disapproving line as he glared at us in disgust.

“Uh… let us know your decision in the morning Y/N.” Fili rushed out, before he dashed off with his brother.

“Sure thing Fili, Kili.” I muttered, before turning my gaze on Lindir.

“What the fuck was that?” I accused, using the coarse language of Men that I knew he despised. “My father is nowhere near here.”

“Well I had to do something since you seemed to be unable to control yourself.” he replied stiffly, turning away from me. “I will walk you to your rooms _My Lady_.”

“Lindir!” I hissed “What was that supposed to mean? Lindir?” I hurried after the silent ellon who was supposed to be walking me to my room.

I followed in silence, not wanting to start this argument in public. Once we got to the wing where my room was located, I pushed past the minstrel towards my door.

“Really Lindir. You don’t even like me!” I started, as I opened my chamber door. “My human heritage is an insult to your serious elven nature. You should be glad that I am leaving.”

I turned around to look at him once more, taking in his shocked face before adding resignedly, “Look…you’d love it if I was gone. There would be no one to tease you or disrupt the peace around here. And hey, maybe out there I would find somewhere that I can fit in…. even if it is in the arms of a dwarf.”  And with those final words, I shut the door.

Or at least I tried too. It wouldn’t shut, not matter how hard I pushed on it. Looking down I saw the reason why. It was a foot. Lindir’s foot to be exact. I stepped away from the door, waiting for the lecture that I knew was to come, something about me being too headstrong and reckless.

Lindir pushed his way into the room, breathing heavily. “Wait, Y/N..” he started, as he shut the door. “I must say something.”

“First off, I’m sorry for being rude.” he apologized to the door, as he pushed it firmly shut.

Then his tone changed, “And secondly… whereas it would be nice to have some peace around here; and proper ladies who would not throw food at me, I do not want you to leave.” he growled out, turning back to face me with his brown eyes flashing with anger and an emotion that I cared not to place. “My world would not be the same without you.”

I blushed as I stared at him wide eyed. So he knew about the bun. And he was close to cracking, I was finally going to see what was under the surface of those still waters.

“I’m no proper lady.” I sneered “And it’s not like any elf or man around here would ever want to be saddled with the likes of me. If I can at least catch the attention of a handsome dwarf, then so be it, I am in no place to be picky.”

“Besides.” I added snidely “At least they promised me some very _memorable_ times. It’s not like I am going to find that around here.”

Lindir’s eyes narrowed and he surged forward, trapping me against the door. I squeaked in surprise, my hands automatically rising to place against his chest, but he caught my wrists in one hand and held them up high above my head. “I can give you some very memorable mornings, afternoons and nights.” he hissed before he kissed me suddenly, passionately.

“I know that you are not like most elleths, or women. You are wild, reckless and curious. But I wouldn’t have you any other way.” he breathed against my lips before kissing me again with a passion that I didn’t know that he could possess.

I moaned into the kiss, opening my mouth to his demanding tongue. Lindir groaned when my tongue touched his, and he quickly fought for dominance. I had no idea that he could kiss like this. I was finally seeing what was hiding under his calm, cool and collected exterior. And I was loving it.

I tried to tug my hands free, so I could touch him, but Lindir tightened his grip on them minutely, with a warning growl.

“Don’t” he warned as he broke the kiss, trailing kisses up my jaw, before hissing into my ear “Tonight you are not the one in charge.”

With those words, he nipped the tip of my ear, causing me to moan loudly and arch into him as desire spiraled through me. I moaned again as I fought to get free, desperate to touch him.

“Lindir!” I whined throatily “I want to touch you!”

“And I want you to listen!” he hissed as he nipped and sucked a trail down my neck. “I won’t have you running off into the arms of some dwarf. I want you to be _mine_.”

I paused in my struggles as I took in what he said “What do you mean be yours?” I snapped, before struggling anew.

Lindir pulled away, studying me intently “How could you not know?” he demanded “I have been in love with you for years. Looking the other way during your dalliances with men and other ellons… even an elleth. I watched and waited patiently for you to settle down. And then when you started with the flirting, seeing how far you could push me.. I thought… I thought that you were finally ready. Even your father said that you were calming down enough and that I could start courting you soon.”

I froze as I processed everything. Lindir knew. He knew about everything I had done to quench my curiosity and he still loved me. And when I started teasing him.. yes now that I looked at it, I was flirting. And I finally knew why I wanted him to crack so bad. I wanted him to snap so I could see all that was Lindir, what made Lindir, Lindir. It was quite possible that I was in love with him too.

“What?” I gasped, still unbelieving. “You love me?”

“You didn’t know, did you?” he asked, before kissing me softly, his hands loosening on my wrists just enough that I could finally pull free, if I wanted too.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered before pulling free and pushing him away from me “But it’s not like you exactly gave me any clear sign that you loved or wanted me.”

“Y/N!” he snapped “I gave you every sign! Everyone knew but you. I put up with all your pranks. I went out of my way to leave a rose on your bed every night. I bought you expensive gifts. I wrote you songs.”

“I thought everyone got a rose on their bed every night.” I whispered “And I thought that my father bought me the gifts, to prove that he loved me as much as his own children.”

“You are his child. Of course he loves you” Lindir said, exasperated “And how can you be so clueless? How could you not notice?”

I was at a loss for words. And whenever that happened, I got angry. Which is exactly what happened. “I don’t fit in anywhere!” I yelled “So why shouldn’t I leave? At least I was promised some wild, passionate nights. But not one but _three_ dwarves… males who desired me. I have never had that happen before!”

“You are the only one who thinks that you don’t fit in anywhere!!” he yelled back, “And I have desired you for years. So if you want wild passionate nights, then get ready for one.”

And with that, he was on me again, kissing me with so much passion and emotion that it made my head spin. I once again found myself pressed against the door, this time with my hands free to wander. And wander they did. I ran my hands up his chest and tugged at the clasp to his cloak, desperate to rid him of it.

Lindir pushed my hands away and shrugged out of his robe and tunic, leaving him in only his leggings, boots and circlet. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold. He wasn’t a warrior, so he lacked the strongly muscled torso, but he still had a fit toned body, with enough muscles to hold me down. His pale skin glowed in the setting sun and his long hair hung free down his back, begging me to tug on it.

I reached out and lightly ran my hand down his chest, unable to tear my gaze away from him. He smirked at me, stepping closer and tipping my chin up with his knuckles so he could look into my eyes.

“Like what you see?” he whispered huskily, his lips ghosting over mine.

“No complaints so far. But I am pretty sure that Fili would have me screaming his name by now.” I challenged, trying to see just how far I could push this new side of Lindir.

That’s when his control finally snapped. He picked me up and held me against the door again, kissing me hard while grind his arousal into my heat, causing me to break away from the kiss, throwing my head back and moaning uncontrollably.

“I am going to make you scream my name so loud that all of Imladris will hear you and know who you belong too.” he growled as he attacked my neck with kisses and nips, dipping lower and lower as he went.

“Yes. Lindir. Yes.” I moaned as I squirmed against him, desperate for more friction against my core.

“That’s more like it.” he smirked against my skin as he toyed with the lacings of my dress. “But next time it should be louder.”

“May I?” he questioned, tugging on my strings lightly. I nodded my head, too far gone for words. Lindir smirked and quickly pushed my dress and underclothes off of my shoulders, exposing my breasts to his sharp gaze.

“Beautiful.” he whispered reverently, as he gently cupped one of my breasts, thumbing my nipple lightly. “And all mine.”

“Only if you make me yours.” I growled, as I arched into his touch, needing so much more than what he was giving.

Before I could even blink, Lindir had me stripped naked and lying on the bed, laid out like an offering before him. He stood above me and gazed at my appreciatively, while palming the large bulge in his leggings. “Oh I plan on making you mine.” he growled “Over and over again, until you are screaming my name.”

“But first” he said, leaning down to pick something off the floor. “I want to lick, lap and taste every inch of you. Now close your eyes.”

I obeyed, just because his words were having too much of an effect on me and I could hardly look on him without coming apart right then and there. Possessive, domineering Lindir was a truly arousing thing.

“Keep them closed.” he ordered softly, as he leaned down over me. I felt him kiss me gently, before something soft danced lightly down my forehead and over my nose. As it reached my lips, I could tell from the smell and velvety texture that it was a rose. He must have already been in my room earlier to drop it off, unless he had it with him the whole time. I shivered as the rose whispered down my neck and came to rest in the valley between my breasts. Then it was sweeping over my nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. It then continued lower, tracing a path that soft lips soon followed, licking and nipping a trail down my body. Once the rose reached my hips, it disappeared, but the mouth remained, sucking a mark onto my hipbone.

I moaned, and pushed my hips up, needing to be touched. They were pushed firmly down again and the rose started it’s trek again, down my thigh, to my toes and up the other leg. Lips followed the trail that the rose had blazed. I could barely hold still, the tickle of the rose and the heat of Lindir’s lips had started a fire in me that was burning hotter by the second. I didn’t even try to hold back my moans.

“Lindir… please…” I pleaded, my hands reaching for him, needing something to hold on too.

“Shh.. Soon.” he chided, staying out of my reach as he used the rose to trace patterns over my skin, so close to where I actually needed him. “Keep your eyes shut.”

“Puitho nin!` Puitho nin!” I begged “I need you now. Please Lindir!”

“Oh Y/N…. I dhû hen and.” he whispered into my thigh, still not touching me where I needed to be touched.

And then it happened. The rose ran lightly over my dripping sex, causing me to buck my hips up into the sensation, but then it was gone again.

“Lindir!” I sobbed, fisting the sheets below me. The rose came back to tickle my aching nipples, teasing me into even more of a panting, whimpering mess.

Suddenly his mouth was where I needed touched the most and I arched off the bed with a strangled shout as he licked and sucked on my clit, driving me to the brink.

“Yes.. oh yes.. Lindir!” I moaned loudly, keeping my eyes closed as ordered, but reaching down to tangle my hands in his long hair and wrap my legs around his shoulders as I gave in to the pleasure completely.

Opening my eyes, I watched as Lindir parted my folds with his fingers and fucked me with his tongue, one arm splayed across my hips to keep me still. When he slipped his fingers into my wet core and crooked them just right, my hips jerked up so hard that I nearly rose off the bed as the coil that had been winding tighter and tighter inside of me finally snapped, sending waves of pleasure coursing through me.

“Lindir!” I cried out loudly as I came. He never once stopped his with his fingers or tongue, until the last waves of pleasure finally shuddered out of me.

He sat up and wiped his mouth off, frowning at me. “That wasn’t screaming my name.” he commented as he kissed his way up my body, starting a whole new blaze burning within me.

“Maybe that wasn’t your best try.” I replied breathlessly, yelping as he lightly bit my nipple in response.

“I am going to make you scream.” he uttered before he kissed me deeply, the taste of myself lingering on his lips. “I want those royal dwarves to know just what they are missing out on, and what they will never have.”

“How can you do that when you still have your pants on?” I questioned, as I ran my fingers lightly over the bulge in his leggings, smiling as his hips jerked. I reached for his lacings, but he grasped my wrists and pushed me back down onto the bed.

“No.. tonight is about making you scream. Making you regret that you ever considered thinking about laying with a dwarf. It’s about making you realize what you could have lost out on.” he informed me, as he stood back to take off his leggings.

I nodded silently as I stared at his impressive cock. He may have been lacking in the muscle category, but here.. he was doing quite nice. Better than average.

And I wanted nothing more than to touch and taste it, but when I reached for him, he stepped out of my reach again.

“If you don’t start listening, I am going to have to tie you up.” he warned me, smirking when he heard my breath catch “Oh… you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

I nodded excitedly, as he crawled up my body, “Next time.” he promised with a kiss, “Right now, you owe me some screams.” he kissed me again as he settled over my body, taking care not to crush me.

Lindir’s kisses alone were enough to work me into a frenzy, but his wandering hands helped to really get me going, and by the time he was done kissing me, I was a writhing mess, begging for more.

He just chuckled and once again kissed a trail down my body, lingering to suck marks on to my skin, marking me as his own. He spent time worshiping my breasts, until I begged him for more. He only smirked and moved lower, once again licking and sucking me until I came with a shout.

“Better, but not good enough.” he whispered as he flipped me onto my stomach, pulling my hips up and sliding into my willing body, turning my shuddering orgasm back into a steady burn for more. “I want you to scream my name.”

“Lindir!” I wailed, as he filled me up to the hilt. He stopped, his hands holding my hips still as he took in a deep breath.

“This is better than my wildest fantasies.” he moaned, before he slowly started to move his hips. “Are you ready to start screaming my name?”

“Yes! Yes! Lindir! Please! Take me!” I moaned, pushing back into him, desperate for more.

“Louder!” he ordered as he started up a steady pace. “I want everyone to know who is giving you so much pleasure. I want those royal dwarven heirs to hear you.”

“Yes!” I yelled, “Make me yours Lindir, please!!”

“Forever?” he asked, snapping his hips harder against me.

“Yes!” I yelled as he hit the spot that had me seeing stars “Yes! More!! Take Me! Ritho! Hortho! Ritho! Hortho!!!!!!”

Lindir obliged, grasping my hips hard enough to bruise as he set a fast, steady rhythm that had me moaning louder and louder as my climax neared. The last snap of his hips and his ordered growl of “Say my name. Who do you belong to?” pushed me over the edge and I came with a scream.

“Yes!! Lindir!!! I’m yours!! All yours! Only yours!! Don’t stop!! Please don’t stop!” I shrieked as I came for the third time that night.

Lindir followed me over the edge with a deep guttural groan, his seed filling me up as he pumped his hips slower and slower until he finally stilled.

“Now that was what I wanted to hear.” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and collapsed onto my bed, holding me tight. “Rest up, because I want to be sure that they heard you.”

I laughed tiredly as I fell into a contented sleep, safe and warm in Lindir’s arms.

*****

Lindir kept his word, making me scream his name out a second time that night. And then he woke me in the early hours of the morning, making love to me slowly this time, taking his time to make sure that I knew that I was loved and cherished.

“I have to go my love.” he whispered as he finally pulled free from my arms. “I have to go get ready for the day, so I can ask your father for official permission to court you.”

I pouted, not wanting him to leave but knowing that he had to before my father caught him in my chambers. it was a wonder that we were not caught last night. For all of our talk, we did not want to be heard, for what we did was highly improper.

I pulled my dressing robe on and walked with Lindir to the door, the door where it all started.

“See you soon?” I asked as I gave him a another goodbye kiss.

“Yes my love.” he promised as he opened the door. “We can break our fast together.”

I smiled at him as I closed the door, stopping when I heard him squeak. “My Lord Elrond!”

I gasped and darted out the room, unsure as to what I would find. I saw my father standing beside my door, reading a scroll.

“Fa… father..!” I greeted nervously “What are you doing here?”

“Oh I just came to get Lindir, it’s an important day you know. Lot’s to do.” he replied, leaning over to kiss the top of my head.

“Yes, My Lord?” Lindir asked, looking uneasy as he glanced at my neck and the prominent marks that littered it. “Wha.. what is on the agenda for today?”

“A wedding.” Elrond replied, straightening up and gesturing Lindir to follow him “Come along, we have much to do.”

“Whose wedding?” Lindir asked confusedly, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember who was getting married today. I was drawing a blank but I had an uneasy feeling about this.

“Yours,” my father replied, turning to look at us. “I know how you wished to court my daughter, and after that very vocal performance that you two put on last night, I decided to move things along. You two will be wed tonight, under the light of a full moon. I have already set everything in motion.”

I could only gape at my father, as could Lindir. “My Lord?” he questioned “You want me to marry your daughter?”

“After last night, you had better marry her.” he father said seriously, Lindir nodded his head in agreement, eyes wide as he realized that my father, his lord, had heard everything.

“Uhh… do I get a say in this?” I asked, biting my lip. I wasn’t against it, but well I would have liked to at least say yes. And be asked, not ordered.

“You should have thought of that before you acted on your desires last night.” he informed me. “Although Lindir, I do thank you… I wasn’t exactly thrilled about my youngest daughter chasing after dwarves and dragons.”

“Yes My Lord.” Lindir replied “And thank you.” he smiled, at Elrond, who smiled back briefly. He wasn’t mad per say but he wasn’t thrilled either.

Lindir turned to me “If you could please do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight, I will cherish you forever.” he vowed, smiling softly at me.

I smiled back at him, “I would love to my Lindir.” I told him, before looking at my father “Thank you Ada.”

My father nodded and turned to leave “Come Lindir, let your bride get ready.” he said as he headed down the hallway. “Oh and I asked the dwarves to stay for the wedding, since they were the ones you were performing for.”

“Oh fuck me.” I whispered, horrified.

“Later.” Lindir promised before hurrying after my father.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Elven translations:
> 
> Puitho nin = Fuck me
> 
> I dhû hen and = You’re in for a long night
> 
> Ritho! Hortho! = Harder! Faster!
> 
> Elleth = Female elf
> 
> Ellon = Male Elf


End file.
